the story of you and me
by itachifemsasu
Summary: sasuke is in love with her brother itachi but thinks that its just her adoration for him. itachi is in love with sasuke too and thinks that these feelings of his will pass.. but 3 years of seperation proves them wrong! itaxfemsasu
1. 1 surprising you

**Ok guys! Here is my second fanfic and hopefully it will be better than my previous one.. =o**

**SUMMARY: sasuke, who is in love with her brother, tries spending her time with Itachi at every chance she gets and due to that, Itachi starts ignoring his duties. Fugaku, upon seeing this, sends sasuke away to train under a strong teacher, who lives far away from konoha. Returning back after 3 years, their love story ensues…!**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO does not belong to me! It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Who I have a personal grudge against for killing Itachi! Xp but he still is AWESOME! xD**

**Chapter 1**

**Surprising you**

_Tip tap_

_Swish…. swish_

_Tap tap…_

"kukukuku"

'prepare yourself Uchiha Itachi!'

**Sasuke pov**

'I am definitely going to catch him off guard today' I declared to myself, as I stealthily followed my brother..or as stealthily as I could. Getting near him, I couldn't control my excitement and started whisper laughing evilly. I knew that would give my location away but I could care less about that when I was just a few steps behind him, and besides my brother was already aware of my presence anyway. So, the only thing left that I could do now was to tackle him with all my force and at least hope that this would take him by surprise if nothing else. But my brother proved me wrong again by not only being able to stand against my force, but to pick me and throw me in the air! "ahhhhhh" I screamed as I was in mid air. I WAS scared of heights, though I would never admit that out loud. He caught me safely in his arms and smirked looking down at me. "nii-san, you meanie!" I huffed and pouted looking away and folding my arms on my chest. He chuckled then. Oh god the things that deep rumble from his chest did to me! I slightly shivered in pleasure and felt heat spreading through my cheeks.

"foolish little sister" he said, while setting me down on my feet. Being this close to him always made me feel weird. Weird in a good way… I didn't know why I felt that, but whenever I was with him, my heart would start beating faster as if it wanted to jump out my chest and run to my brother. I'd start getting self-conscious, twice more clumsy than how I normally was and the most disturbing, yet the most strongest feeling was the urge to just be held by him and never let him leave me. NEVER….

I was brought out of my thoughts by a tap on my forehead, by none other than my dearest big brother, Itachi. "ouch" I said and pouted again as I rubbed my forehead. Yes, I pout a lot, I know.. I got that from my mother so there's no helping it. "let's head back home" nii-san said, a small smile on his face. His smile was contagious, and it made that fluttering feeling in my stomach come back. "yeah" I replied, smiling widely. Suddenly I remembered that before tackling nii-san, I saw him carrying a few scroll which were probably reports of his previous mission. He must have been going to the hokage's office to submit them. "ne nii-san?" I asked, he replied with a "hmm?" "didn't you have report to hokage about your mission?" I inquired. "I did. But I'll ask the other member to give them to hokage. Besides, they are not that important." He replied as he turned his head sideway so he could look at me and there was something in his eyes… something that made me feel warm…

**Itachi's pov**

I didn't lie when I said that. Those reports were really not that… if you are comparing them to the time that I get to spend with my foolish little sister instead. My previous mission was an A-rank mission and it took a whole week to complete it. The mission itself wasn't that difficult… just that finding the group of rogue ninja and then cleaning the whole mess up was what that took a week to complete it. And during my whole time away, I had missed sasuke terribly. I missed her carefree laugh, her bright eyes which could drown you in their innocence, her pouty lips which made you want to bend down and suck on that bottom lip which would stick out whenever she pouts and… I shook my head slightly when I realized where my thoughts were headed. I sighed inaudibly and wondered when these forbidden feelings will die out, when will I be able to love sasuke like how a brother should love his sibling normally. It wasn't that I didn't love sasuke, it's just that I love her more than I should. More than a brother should.

Sighing again, I formed the hand seals for summoning jutsu and a crow appeared from the smoke. I tied the scrolls on its back and ordered it to take them to Kenji, the other ninja who accompanied me on this mission. We started walking back again, since we had stopped for me to complete my task. On our way back, I noticed that sasuke kept glancing at me "is there something on my face, imouto?" I asked, placing my smirk back on. "eh?! N-no!" she answered, getting embarrassed and her cheeks gaining red color because I caught her. Oh how I would love to make her blush like that for another reason. My smirk grew imagining ALL the reasons by which I COULD make her blush….

We reached our house after ten minutes and sasuke immediately rushed opening the door and shouting a cheerful "we're home!" I chuckled at her behavior. Just like my foolish little sister to do things like that. We had just steeped inside the hallway when our father's voice stopped us. "Itachi, you're back already?" he asked. "hai, otousan" and then I told him about the mission briefly. "as expected of my child" father praised me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw sasuke's shoulders slump a bit upon hearing those words. "what did hokage-sama say about your success in the mission?" he continued. "I haven't gone to meet him yet, otousan" I told him "why not? Didn't you report to him first?" he questioned. Resisting the urge to sigh, I answered him "there was nothing much to report. Also, I had other more important things to attend to" I smiled internally knowing the truth in those words. Sasuke was important. Far more important than anyone or anything else. "Itachi," father spoke, this time his tone stern and an underlying anger stressing his voice "you do realize that even if there was _nothing_ much to report, you should have still done it. Your _important_ matters could have been attended to later as well" he directed his eyes to sasuke when he said that and then turned them back towards me, he spoke "This kind of carelessness will not be forgiven next time, do you understand?" "I understand, otousan" I replied bowing a little. After looking back at sasuke again, who had her head completely down by this time, he left.

"I'm sorry nii-san". I knew that was coming, after all this wasn't the first time that this kind of thing had happened. But no matter what, I could never stop myself from giving more time to my little sister, even if it meant me ending up in this kind of situation… I sighed and patted her head "it's not your fault sasuke. How many times do I need to tell you that?" "but..!" she looked so fragile as if she'd break down any moment. I drew her close to me and encircled my free arm around her while my other hand stroked her soft spikes "sasuke, I'm going to tell you again so listen. This was not your fault! I decided to spend more time with you on my own and because I wanted to. And I don't regret it. So stop blaming yourself now and forever" I brought my hand to her chin and lifted her face so I could see it. What I saw completely took my breath away for a few seconds. Sasuke was looking up at me with half-lidded, tear filled eyes which had love and adoration pouring out of them, her cheeks a shade of pink and her lips slightly apart. It knocked my brain out so hard that I didn't realize what I was doing…

….until I felt her soft lips against mine..!

Tbc..

Lol! Woohoots wow first chap finished… so much more to come! xD yay! *punches in the air* *CRACK* oww my back… (T_T)

Anyways please rate and review! Will give u dango! xD


	2. 2 decision made!

**hey guys! m back with a new chap :P n super big thanks to the people who reviewed my story ( ^.^) n those who favorited it too :D**

**bdw if anyone's wondering then, sasuke is 13 right now and itachi is 18.**

**Disclaimer: naruto does not belong to me and neither do its characters.. which is too sad! :( hehe~ **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Decision made!**

**Sasuke's pov**

_Sigh_

This was the umpteenth time that I had sighed today, but I couldn't help it. Things seemed so… _distant. _I closed my eyes and the same scene from a week ago kept playing in my head like a broken player..

* * *

_Flashback_

_1 week before_

_I was hiding my face in nii-san's chest. I couldn't look up at him… I was feeling way too guilty.._

_"sasuke, I'm going to tell you again so listen. This was not your fault! I decided to spend more time with you on my own and because I wanted to. And I don't regret it. So stop blaming yourself now and forever" he said._

_I knew he'd say that. He always did. No matter what happened, nii-san would never blame me… I knew! But that made me feel all the more guilty… I loved him so much but I never seemed to do anything but bring trouble to him…._

_I looked up at him because I wanted to tell him that I loved him and apologize even though he would tell me again that it wasn't my fault.. but still..! _

_What happened after that was something I never expected.._

_Nii-san bent down and kissed me.. on lips!_

_He KISSED me!_

_I think I died at that moment because everything went blank around me. My eyes widened and I only felt his lips on mine, so gentle yet they had the power to set me ablaze. And just like that, it ended. He pulled his lips back suddenly and stared at me wide eyes. But that changed too after a few seconds and he completely pulled back while keeping his bangs down and walked past me. Leaving me alone in the hallway…._

_Flashback end_

* * *

I couldn't register anything after that for a few good minutes, and when I finally did, only one question came in my mind

'_why?'_

Nii-san haven't talked to me since then. that alone, he hardly comes home mowadays and when he is at home, he just pretends that I'm not even there.

I let out another sigh, again!

This has gone for far too long and seriously, I'm sick of him pretending! '_I'm going to confront him and get answers!' _with that in my mind, I got up from my bed and started walking to my next destination; nii-san's bedroom. He was, thankfully, at home today.

I walked down the stairs and there I spotted my father standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest and his usual stern face.

"I have something important to discuss with you. Come." he said.

Well that was surprising. Father never has any business with me. But I wasn't going to complain, in fact, it was totally opposite. I was kinda happy. This was the first time father said that to _me_!

'_Maybe he has started acknowledging me!_' I thought to myself.

Only if I knew how much disappointment I was in for….

I followed father to the dojo room, where all the meetings were usually held. I entered behind him and sat down at some distance, facing my father.

There was a moment of silence before I finally asked.

"What did you want to talk to me about, father?"

"sasuke, I'm sending you away." My father spoke. I froze, '_wait, what?_' to say the least, I was confused beyond my last level.

Seeing my confused face, he fully explained to me "Uchiha Shinzu, lives near the village of lightning, I'm sending you there to complete your training under him. He is a powerful shinobi and has agreed to teach you."

"w-why?" damn it, I was stuttering. But I guess it should be forgiven because of the state I was in. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! My father was sending me away! Away from my home, my clan, my friend, my…. Away from Nii-san!

I gathered myself a bit and asked "why am I being sent away?"

Father replied, his tone never changing "Itachi is the prodigy of this clan and he is the one who has to carry our clan's name and maintain it as the proud clan of Konoha. He is already our pride who is perfect for the title of the leader of is his duty!" he paused then and closed his eyes. Opening them again, he continued "however, the only times when Itachi fails to perform his duty is when it concerns you. In other words, you are holding him back from his true potentials."

I flinched hearing that. '_am I a burden on nii-san?_' I thought.

It hurt. Your father telling you that the person you love the most, you are a burden on him that holds him back….it truly hurts. I felt like crying but I would not allow myself such luxury. I couldn't… not in front of father at least.

"you are my child too," my father said, all of a sudden. My head shot up as soon as I heard that. '_eh? _' okay, today can't get anymore shocking… "so as the second child of the head of the clan, you have some responsibilities too! You need to be a fine ninja just like your brother! That is _your _duty. That is why you will go to the village of lightning and continue your training under Shinzu, is that understood?" he asked, more like demanded.

I was too much in shock to give a proper answer. I know what was being expected of me but I couldn't answer! It was too much for me to process at once. First, the revelation of me being sent away and then my father acknowledging me… he actually _ACKNOWLEDGED_ me! But apparently, I didn't need to answer. The decision was already made, by my father. I had no say in this.

"you are to leave on the day after tomorrow." Any other thoughts of denying him, which were close to none anyways, died down when my father finally declared that. I was to leave and nothing could change that…..

* * *

**alright guys that's it for now :P please don't kill me! n ooohh itachi is going to find out about this in the next chap.. so what do you think? should itachi fight his father or just let poor sasuke go? i'm gonna leave it for you guys to decide! but do tell me! :P **

**rate and review plz! (^o^)/ **


	3. we never said our goodbyes

**hey guys i'm back! :P with a new chap! i'll dedicate it to all those who took their time to review my story, especially to 'Headphones' and 'Maehime' :D thank you all for being so supportive**

**Disclaimer: Naruto still does not belong to me :P**

**bdw there is a character in there with the name 'haruka'. i don't like sakura so instead i put in a new character, he is a guy but he is like sakura :P so anyways that's all! enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**We never said our goodbyes**

**Normal pov**

"Good work Itachi!" the hokage complimented. "Thanks to the success of this mission, our relationship with Suna has improved considerably" he droned on, "not only that Lightning village is also coming forward and requesting missions from us and hiring our shinobis."

Itachi glanced out of the window. Dark grey clouds were rolling in from the east. '_look like it's going to be gloomy for a while' _he sighed internally. Itach wasn't really a rain person, but he didn't hate it either, although there was a certain someone who enjoyed rain very much, a certain someone who refused to leave his mind for even a second. _Sasuke_. She just absolutely loved rain. She would always go around jumping in the mud and run about everywhere when it would pour down, though as soon as there would be lightning, she'd yelp and come running straight in to him. Itachi had to then spend hours holding her close and soothing her until the rain would have finally died down. The tiniest of smiled formed on his usually stoic face. Sasuke was just too adorable for her own good… and it was that which had lead to that incident a week ago. He frowned remembering the incident that had placed him in the predicament where he would hardly go home, accept any and every mission. At times when he _was_ at home, he would just shut himself in his room. He knew he was avoiding the whole situation but even he, the prodigy, didn't know how to deal with it. On that day, he had been so shocked by his own action that he couldn't think of anything and had just left without saying a word to sasuke. What was he supposed to say anyway? '_I'm sorry that I kissed you?'_ No, he couldn't say that. Not when he had tasted heaven in those sinful lips. '_I'm sorry that I love you more than I should?_' no, that wasn't right either…

"It's good to see that you are so dedicated to this village and your duty as a shinobi, but even you'll exhaust yourself if you don't rest. Besides I'm sure you'd want today off" Hokage advised, looking at Itachi sympathetically. He could see the exhaustion in the teen's eyes. They looked tired and… troubled? 'maybe his father is pressurizing him too much' hokage thought, oblivious to the real cause for the younger boy's trouble.

"Thanks for the concern hokage-sama, but I'll be fine. And I'd rather not take the off." Itachi replied. The hokage puffed out smoke "are you sure?" he sighed "I'm sure Sasuke would want to spend as much time as she can with you." Itachi raised a tender brow at that and wondered why, out of all times, would the hokage give him a day off so that he could spend it with his little sister. Seeing this, the third laughed heartily "oh don't give me that look Itachi, I know you want to spoil her too at a time like this." '_at a time like this?_' now Itachi was seriously confused. What exactly was he talking about? But Itachi didn't let the confusion show his face. He wasn't really one to show his emotions to anyone except sasuke 'and look what that had lead to' he thought.

"Now now, there's no need to be so uptight about this. you should take the day off, actually I'm ordering you to go home." He continued "just tell Sasuke that we'll all miss her dearly and to work hard, and to not forget us, though I'm doubtful that I even need to say that."

To say that Itachi was shocked, would be an understatement. He couldn't believe what hokage had just revealed to him. He didn't know the whole thing but from what the third had told him and from what his mind had put together, he concluded that sasuke was being sent away, out of the village to complete her training! To where and to whom, he didn't know yet but he was going to find out soon. The initial shock was replaced by something dark and dangerous. A rage mixed with possessiveness bore its seed in his heart. Still, not showing even slightest bit of emotion, he replied, calmly "I guess I'll take you up on that offer, hokage-sama. Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave." He bowed a little and then stood back up, his eyes closed. "ofcourse!" the hokage replied. Nodding, Itachi turned around and walked out of the office. He left the building, his eyes still closed, barely able to control his rage. He didn't rush to his, just walked through the street casually while staying deathly calm.

The heavy clouds had covered the whole sky by now. Children, who were playing on the streets, were being called in by their mothers. People were rushing past him, eager to get home before the rain was let off. Nobody wanted to be out in such weather, they could tell that a thunderstorm was on its way.

_Drip drip…_

It had finally down pouring by the time Itachi reached home. The thunder was roaring loudly in the sky, casting the whole village in white when it flashed. Itachi took off his shoes at the door step and walked inside. He didn't bother with greeting and just walked to the kitchen where he knew his father would be.

"oh my God Itachi! You're soaking wet!" his mother, Mikoto's, concerned voice reached him as he walked through the kitchen and stood infront of his father.

"Itachi, go dry yourse-" but she was cut mid-sentence by her son "You are sending sasuke away." It was more like a statement than a question, directed towards his father. Fugaku, itachi's father, just calmly sipped on his tea while reading a newspaper and not even glacing at his son, he answered "yes, good thing you know it too now." Now looking up from the paper, fugaku said "more importantly, how did your mission in suna go?" Itachi was already at the verge of snapping. His patience was running thin. Inhaling, he asked through his teeth "may I ask why, father?" "hn," his father replied, "I can't afford her distracting you from your duties. You are my son, don't forget that. I have many hopes placed on you, not only me, but the whole clan expects a lot from you. But you do not seem to fulfilling those expectations and you are not showing your true potential either. Besides, that kid hasn't showed any outstanding performance and has been a complete disappointment. That's why she will be going away to Uchiha Shinzu, who will be taking over her training."

"sasuke isn't going anywhere." Itachi stated as soon as his father was finished, his face betraying his emotions. "hmm? And why is that?" his father asked, anger tinting his voice. Fugaku held all the authority, that was a known fact. He was the leader of his clan also the captain of the Konoha police department and so demanded respect. Seeing his own son, who was his prodigy and who was supposed to obey him completely, defying him and standing up to him was infuriating and unforgiveable.

Mikoto, who had been standing there in the kitchen this whole time, clenched her hands infront of her chest. She was worried. The atmosphere in the kitchen was heavy with tension and she could feel anger radiating off the two men of this household. It was usual for her husband to get angry but this time Itachi was angry too. That is why she was even more worried and she couldn't help but notice that there was something dangerous about her usually calm and kind son. She bit her lower lip in anxiousness.

"Itachi, a ninja must never let his emotions get in the way of his duty. I have taught you that many times before!" fugaku said, his voice louder than before "it is that brat's fault. The only times that you forget your position is when it-"

_POW. _Ant it happened. Itachi had closed the distance with lightening speed and punched his father across the making him skid across the kitchen floor and hit the wall. Mikoto gasped covering her mouth with her eyes wide. "sasuke…" he spoke, "is not, and will never be a burden on me! And neither is she weak in any way!" he was seething! How dare his father call HIS little sister a disappointment and blame her for his mistakes. No, choosing sasuke was not a mistake. Never!

Fugaku stood up supporting himself against the wall. He cleaned the trail of the blood that had run down due to the force of Itachi's punch. He sure as hell never expected his son to hit him like that. He was enraged. "Itachi… how dare you!" he barked and repeated the same action as itachi's. but Itachi was expecting that so he took a defensive stance, ready to block fugaku's punch. But the hit never connected with him, because someone else had thrown themselves in between, receiving the punch instead of Itachi. Time seemed to stop in the moment. All the occupants of the room were shocked except the one who had received the punch. While itachi's mind refused to recognize that person, mikoto shouted, coming back to her senses "Sasuke!"

Yes, it was Sasuke. She had just come back home after saying goodbye to her teammates and had heard her father shouting as soon as she entered. Curious, she went to the source where she had heard him shouting from and the first thing she saw when she entered was her nii-san punching their father. She gasped inaudibly 'what the hell is going on here?' she got her answer soon when Itachi had straightened up and told their father firmly that she wasn't a burden and neither was she weak. That had made her unimaginably happy inside. Although she had heard her brother say that before but this was the first time that Itachi had said it infront of their father and with a voice which left no doubt in her mind that whatever he had said, it was absolutely true! '_nii-san doesn't think of me as a burden!_' that was indeed a huge relief. She would have rejoiced at that thought but saw her father move to hit Itachi. Out of instinct, she had moved without a second thought that her brother was more than capable of defending himself and had placed herself infront of her nii-san. Thus, leading to now.

Itachi came out of his shock too when Mikoto shouted and looked down. Sasuke was on the floor, sitting up now rubbing her left cheek which was now starting to bruise. His protective side came over seeing that bruise on the perfect ivory skin. He snapped his eyes back to his father and growled lowly before crouching a bit, ready to make fugaku pay. He was about to charge when a small, almost fragile hand on his wrist halted him in his movement. He looked down to the owner of that hand. Sasuke looked up at him, shaking her head in a no, a nervous smile on her and what was that in her eyes? …fear? Even though it was very little, but it was there '_no, why would she be scared of me?_' "don't fight with father, please Nii-san" she said. Itachi was confused '_why is she stopping me? Can she not see that I am fighting for her?_' he thought. But his confusion turned to shocked when sasuke spoke next "I agreed to going on my own free will."

'What? Why?' itahi's eyes widened '_why would sasuke agree to something like that out of her own free will?_' he thought. But a reason struck him hard like tons of brick. '_is sasuke scared of me because I kissed her?_' Ofcourse she must be! Who wouldn't be if their brothers just kissed them like that all of a sudden? A soul crushing force crushed him in to pieces when he realized, what he thought was the real reason, for sasuke leaving. It was because he couldn't control himself that day that had lead to sasuke being scared of him and going as far as to agree to stay away from him as far as possible. He lowered his head in shame and guilt and turned around, leaving the kitchen. _'I guess it is better if sasuke stays away from __**me**__' _was his last thought as he walked out of his house.

The night had rolled in and sasuke was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her travelling bag rested at the side of her bed, stuffed with all the necessary which she would need during her journey and all. The only thing missing from that bag was a photo of her and Itachi, which at the moment laid on sasuke's chest with her hand on top of it. She sighed and turned to her side, losing herself in her thoughts again. She couldn't get the look which Itachi had when he left, out of her. What were those emotions that had appeared on her nii-san's face? She couldn't tell…. Itachi wasn't back yet and sasuke was supposed to leave in the morning. She atleast wanted to say goodbye to her nii-san, not part like that without a word!

That, however, reminded her of the other farewells that she had today. Sasuke had went to say goodbye to her team, team 7. Naruto, as usual, kept shouting and saying 'teme! I can't believe you are betraying us like that and leaving!' haruka, her other teammate had started crying and saying stuff like 'oh sasuke-kun! I'm going to miss you! Please don't leave me!' it had taken hours of consistent explaining and persuasion from sasuke and their teacher, Kakashi-sensei that both naruto and haruka had calmed down. In the end naruto had promised her in his flashy style that he was going to work extra hard and definitely be stronger than sasuke when she comes back. Remembering about this brought a smile on her face. Even though they could be annoying at times but they were still her friends. She was going to miss them. Now sasuke just wished she could have a parting like that with her brother too…

That night sasuke fell asleep waiting for her Nii-san, but he never came. Neither did he come back to meet her in the morning when she desperately waited at the village's main gates for Itachi to come. And that is how she left, dejected, starting her new journey with a regretful thought

'_we never said our goodbyes…'_

* * *

**TBC..**

**Haha soooo? how was it? i hope u guys liked it! i did write it for u readers after all :P so your opinions definitly matters! rate and review please! and don't worry, no itachi didn't commit suicide or anything :P he'll come back. so until next time! :D**


	4. 4 Homecoming Surprise

**woohoots! new chap! :D anyways thank you all, those who read/reviewed/favorited/followed, I love you all! :3 bdw the line breaks are the scene change.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own naruto and neither its characters. :P they all belong to Masashi kishimoto.**

**Warning: this chapter contains a tiny sex scene :P so you've been warned. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Homecoming Surprise**

**3 years later**

It was a bright and peaceful day in Konoha. All the villagers were going on with their routines with a sense of serenity. Women were busy shopping for grocery or just simply gossiping with their other female friends. Children were running around playing ninja and actual ninjas were cheerfully indulged in talking to their comrades. It was a perfect picture of village ruled by peacefulness. But there was one place which portrayed a total different picture…

"Oodama rasengan!"

_BOOM_

Uzumaki Naruto with his other teammate, Haruno Haruka, was busy training in the training ground. They were up against their now former teacher, Hatake Kakashi.

"You need to keep your eyes on the enemy's movement, blindly attacking like this won't work!" Kakashi lazily replied, reappearing on the tree as he had moved from his previous spot using Substitution jutsu.

"Tch, I know 'ttebayo!" naruto soffed. He jumped back and made signs. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" around thirty clones appeared; each standing in a different position, but all prepared to attack. Haruka came running to original Naruto and stood beside him. "We need a formation." "hm" Naruto nodded. The clones then all ran towards Kakashi sensei. He was being attacked from everywhere but he being a jonin, avoided all the attacks easily. He jumped back to create some distance when suddenly Haruka appeared from behind. "Chaaa!" Another _Boom_. When the dust cleared, the space where Kakashi was supposed to be was empty. _'Damn!'_ Haruka thought, 'where could he be?' Suddenly he felt a kunai pressing into his back. "Never leave your back open like that" Kakashi said. Haruka froze for a second but then smirked. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that but understood when he felt a kunai press in his back too. "Same goes for you, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said, grinning. _'They have grown so fast' _kakashi mused, smiling to himself.

* * *

"Old man, one more bowl!" Naruto shouted, as he set his empty bowl down.

"hai! Coming up!" the owner of the ramen shop replied. Kakashi-sensei had lost, so as a punishment he had to treat them. This was their normal routine.

"Hehehe! Free ramen is the best!" Naruto exclaimed. "That's right, that's right" haruka said, agreeing with his teammate. Kakashi sighed dejectedly, knowing Naruto, he'd eat more than ten bowls, leaving kakashi broke by the end of the day. He sighed again, but then looked up at his students, with fondness in his eyes. They had grown so strong and so fast, that by the time he realized they had already become chunnins. He remembered the day when he was first assigned as their teacher. Naruto had straight-forwardly attacked him and in the end had ended up being tied to the wooden pole. Haruka had been smarter than that, but he didn't possess much physical strength, but now he was way past that due to training under one of Sannins, Tsunade-sama. Naruto had started training under the other legendary sannin, Jiraiya-sama, so he had also undoubtedly become stronger too, a lot stronger. That reminded him of his other student, the one who had left the village to train under someone else. Uchiha Sasuke. Three years had passed since her departure. _'These three were the strongest and the best team. Team 7. I wonder when is she coming back..?'_ Kakashi thought. Unknown to him, the two other occupants, sitting on each side of him were thinking about the same person….

* * *

"The sky is turning orange… it's almost evening.." Izumo spoke, trying to fend off his boredom by starting a conversation. "Yeah… and we are stuck on the guarding duty again. I'm so bored!" Kotetsu, Izumo's best friend replied. "I totally agree…" izumo said. They sat there, gazing at the sky lazily. "ugh, I think I'm going to die 'cus of boredom.." kotetsu complained and then sat up straight. That is when something got his attention, or rather, someone. "Huh? Who is that?" he asked. Izumo sat up straight too and looked to where his friend was pointing. "hmmm? That is…" he trailed off. He didn't recognize the person, but he was sure it was someone he knew.

The person was a girl, who looked around 16 and had Konoha's head protector tied around her forehead. But that isn't what caught their attention. That person had the prettiest skin they had ever seen. It was white, almost like porcelain, rosy cheeks and full lips perfect for pouting. Her hair were the darkest shade of black with a tint of blue. Her bangs perfectly covered her face on both sides and they spiked up at the end of her head. The last description clicked something in their mind. There was only one person with that trademark hairstyle… and she had returned.

* * *

"Man I'm so tired!" Naruto yawned. He plopped down on his bed and was about to doze off when the loud banging on his door was heard. He groaned and stood up grudgingly, muttering 'who could be at this time?' the loud banging came again but this time the person on the other side of the door spoke up "Naruto! Hurry up and open this door!" _'Eh? Haruka-chan?' _Naruto thought, a little surprised as to why his friend would come at this time, unless it was an emergency. He opened the door and asked, a bit more alert now "what's wrong, Haruka-chan?" the said person looked eager, as if wanting to reach somewhere immediately. Haruka pulled a huge smile on his face and replied "Guess who came back today?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, obviously confused "huh?"

_**A few minutes later**_

The door to hokage's office burst open and in came a blonde shouting "SASUKE!"

The owner of that name turned around facing the newcomer "Yo usuratonkachi!" A huge smile split on Naruto's face and he ran forward to hug his best friend. "Teme! I can't believe you are back 'ttebayo!" he exclaimed happily. The raven smirked and replied "I see, you are the same as usual." Naruto pulled away and glared "and I see, that you are a bastard as usual." He stuck out his tongue. Next thing he knew, he was pushed out of the way followed by a squeal of 'Sasuke-kun!' Haruka couldn't wait any longer and had pushed Naruto out of the, latching himself to Sasuke's arm. At first, when he had seen her, he had been too stunned. Sasuke had truly turned into more of a beauty and if he must say, increbibly _sexy_. She was taller than before, her curves were more defined now, and not to mention the noticeable increase in the size of her boobs. _'She sure has gained a lot of weight in there' _Haruka thought, perversely chuckling on the inside. '_I'll definitely make sure that this body would be mine to touch and _explore_'_

"Hai!" the fifth hokage, Tsunade-sama, slammed her hand on the table. All the attention turned towards her. "Now, I'm sure that you guys want to talk and catch up, but Sasuke, you need to go home first to your family. I'm sure they'll be waiting for you. You guys can talk tomorrow." She said. Naruto and Haruka reluctantly nodded. "And Sasuke, don't forget to visit my office tomorrow, we have a few things to discuss." Tsunade-sama added. Sasuke bowed and replied "hai, I understand." with that the three of them left the office and after saying goodnight and see you tomorrow, they headed to their respective homes.

After Sasuke's teammates had left, she kept standing there for a while. It had been great to see her old friends again after so long and she was happy. Now, when it was time to head home, anxiousness grew inside of her. This was because of only one person, her beloved Nii-san. They hadn't exactly parted on good terms and Itachi hadn't come to say goodbye to her that day, Sasuke had been sad for a lot of days after this and she had also realized something else. Something big. During her time away, Sasuke had learned what her feelings for her brother were. It went beyond the limits of morality; she was madly and deeply _in love _with her brother. Sasuke sighed and looked up at the sky. The sky was clear tonight and the stars could be seen scattered all over the black curtain that covered the village right now. The night looked so beautiful and mysterious.. _'Just like Nii-san..'_ she thought, a dazed look coming over her face. It has been three years, three long excruciating and painful years that sasuke had to spend without Itachi. _'I want to see him… I want to see him so badly!_' Anticipation filled her, as she remembered their first kiss in the hallway. That was the only thing that felt as if it was just yesterday that it had happened. The feeling of that time still hit her as hard as it had at that time, stealing her breath away each and every single time. _'Maybe he'll accept me and my feelings… but what if he rejects me? What if he says that the kiss was only a mistake, never to be happened again? What if…?'_ So many what if's and no answer. But if there was one thing she knew, it was that she won't be getting any answers standing here on an empty street. With that, Sasuke turned around and headed to her own home. She increased her speed with every step until she was running at full speed, no longer able to control herself. Her heart drummed loudly against her chest making her feel almost light-headed.

By the time Sasuke had reached home, she was panting, sweat rolling down her forehead. She stood up straight and took a large breath in to fill her lungs and bring her heart back to a normal speed atleast. The lights inside the house were all out except the light on the outside of the gate which illuminated the front porch. _'It really has been too long' _she thought. Standing here brought back many pleasant memories of her childhood. A small smile crawled on her as she lost herself in another time. Sasuke doesn't know how long she stood there, but her ninja senses noticed a chakra, causing her to snap out of her thoughts. _'I know this chakra, it's…' _the chakra she felt had flared for a second, as if beckoning her to come towards the source of it. Shock and anticipation, which was now ten times worse, filled her and she gulped. _'Am I ready for this?' _Sasuke questioned herself, after a few seconds she shook her head, this time determination filling her eyes as she opened them _'yeah! I can do this!' _

Sasuke started walking towards the side of her house where she knew was the source of that chakra. She stopped below a balcony and released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Longingness filled her as she gazed upon the windows which led to her source of _desire. _Taking a second to gather herself as she had been falling apart, Sasuke looked up again and jumped, landing on the balcony. Straightening herself and bringing her eyes up, she froze after what she saw.

'_No, it can't be…true…'_

There inside the room, she saw Itachi, her Nii-san, supporting himself on all fours and beneath him laid a girl with chocolate brown hair, writhing and moaning in pleasure that Itachi seemed to be bringing her while pounding into her. A sheet was draped over their lower bodies and Itachi had his face hidden in crook of that girl's neck. "Aaah!...Faster! yes! Ngh… Ita..chi..kun!" a series of encouragement left her mouth as the girl seemed to be nearing her high. Itachi seemed to have increased his pace too and now he was kissing her almost roughly, bruising her already swollen lips. But the girl didn't seem to mind, instead she kissed back with the same vigor, as if her life depended in those lips above hers. Tearing her lips from Itachi, she came with his name. After a few more thrusts, Itachi came too with grunt, spilling his essence inside her.

Throughout all this, Sasuke couldn't move till the very end. Her feet were frozen on the spot and her mind total blank. She felt broken, hurt, confused, angry and somehow betrayed. It was like as if a tornado had hit her with full force leaving her completely wrecked. Sasuke couldn't comprehend anything as she had watched these events unfold right in front of her. Commanding her body to move, as it seemed to be totally unresponsive by this time, she turned around immediately and started running, leaving a trail of shiny droplets behind which had escaped her eyes as she made a dash for wherever her body would take her…..

"That was great, Itachi-kun." the brunette complimented, still trying to regain her breath. She turned towards her lover who was gazing out of the window. She frowned not liking that lack of response from the other person, but didn't voice it. On the other hand, Itachi had his eyes fixed on the now empty space on his balcony. He closed his eyes, his heart breaking inside as he reminded himself again of what he desperately wanted but had himself forbidden from. '_What happened now… this is how it is supposed to be..' _he opened his eyes, now casting them toward the small wet spots on his balcony and answered,

"Yeah…"

**TBC..**

* * *

**Hello guys? so how was it? do tell me! and flames are accepted too. if you think i need improvement, please tell me i'll be really glad!  
**

**anyways! please rate and review! :D i'll be forever grateful! i'll try my best to post a new chapter in a few days. but please forgive me if i'm unable to. i have my finals coming up and i'd be busy in them. but don't worry i'll start updating as soon as my finals end! :D and bdw if u guys haven't noticed i post weekly. so this is how it is going to be like. you are going to get a new chapter or maybe sometimes two, every week! so don't forget to read it!**

**well then that's it xD love you all!**


	5. chap 5

**hey guys! woohoots another chap :p lol i'm sorry i couldnt upload earlier. i had tons of assignment and then i got sick (T_T) i also apologize for my chapters being so short. i promise the next chapter will be long. :) thank you all again for reviewing! u guys made me soooo happy! :DDD love you all!**

**Maehime: the -kun part can be added after a girls name too. :) especially if they a tomboyish personality. and let's just admit sasuke would probably punch anyone who is her age calling her Sasuke-chan :P**

**Headphones: sasuke has a tomboyish personality so yea.. short hair xD**

**Disclaimer: nope. naruto doesnt belong to me**

**Warning: contains sexual theme. read at your own risk. don't curse me later :P**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Ohayo Itachi" mikoto greeted as soon as her son entered the kitchen.

Itachi nodded in response "Ohayo Kaa-san"

Mikoto gave him a smile and kept facing her son. She did that whenever she had good news and wanted the other person to ask her what it was. Knowing what to do, Itachi raised a single brow and inquired "what is it, Kaa-san?", though he had a very good idea what the news would be. Mikoto smile instantly grew wide and she clapped her hands together "Sasuke is back! She came back last night! Isn't that good?" she chanted, clearly unable to hide her joy upon knowing that her youngest child had come back home safely "we can all eat breakfast together now just like before!"

A pang of guilt and sadness clawed Itachi's heart when he heard the name of her baby sister. Oh how badly he wished that things could indeed go back to the way they were before where he could still hold sasuke without any guilt or any fear. A time where he could hear her carefree laugh and know that he was the source of it instead of the tears that flowed down her perfect face. This killed Itachi more than anything else ever could.

"So? When are you going to do it?" Mikoto put her face infront of him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "hm?" Itachi responded, confused as to what his mother was talking about. Mikoto angrily pouted, angry that her son hadn't been paying attention. "I said," she huffed, "that when are you going to go upstairs and wake your sister up?" Itachi would usually be eager to wake Sasuke up, so she was confused now as to why Itachi was sitting here in the kitchen, calmly sipping his tea. Itachi sighed, putting his cup down and answered "Sasuke isn't a kid anymore Kaa-san. And besides, I'm sure she turned up late at night after a long and tedious journey, so she deserves some rest." _'also I don't trust myself with her when we are alone_' he added in his mind. Mikoto seemed to be satisfied with his answer so she nodded her head, smiling again and got back to her chores.

* * *

"Itachi-kun!" said person turned around to face the one who had called him out "Ayumi.." the girl stopped infront of him "ohayo Itachi-kun!" ayumi greeted, smiling. Itachi just nodded in response to his girlfriend and turned around, walking again. The girl started walking beside him "so? What are your plans for today?" she asked. "Nothing." Itachi replied, "I have a mission, but I should be done with it by evening." Ayumi giggled and attached herself to itachi's arm. "so do you want me to _take care_ of you after that?" She asked, coyly. Itachi glanced at her, looking at her body overall. Ayumi was a beauty. She had all the curves in all the right places, her tone fair with middle length chocolate brown hair that curled at the end. Emerald eyes, and full lips which only added to her charm. Any guy would be lucky to have her, especially in their beds, but Itachi never felt that way. For him, Ayumi's beauty paled miserably infront of Sasuke's. His little sister was far stronger than any other shinobi her age yet she looked so delicate as if a single harsh touch would break her in to million pieces. She had the innocence of a child despite having seen all the cruel things that come as a price of being a shinobi. Sasuke still believed in the good things and that no one was truly evil just a little bad. That's right, to him, sasuke was a shining gem in this corrupted world of shinobis. Though this didn't mean Sasuke was all sugar and sweet. She had a rebellious and a stubborn side to her; she got what she wanted, whenever she wanted. She could hold a grudge tighter than anyone else. All in all sasuke was a mixture of sweet and spice, making her perfect.

Itachi looked at Ayumi for a single moment and then turned his head forward. He finally answered her by nodding his head once.

* * *

_Moans and lust filled pants filled the dark corners of the room. Two figures, illuminated by the moonlight, tangled in black satin sheets could be seen writhing on top of each other. Both of them lost in the sinful yet heavenly and extremely exotic play of love. The male littered his partner's neck with kisses, nips and harsh sucks, leaving behind marks proving his ownership of the body the body that lay beneath him. He kept ravishing the neck till he was completely satisfied and then moved lower to take a rosy nipple into his mouth._

"_Nii-san!" he heard his name being moaned in that highly arousing voice and just hastened his ministration almost settling at a brutal pace._

"_Nngh.. Nii-san!"_

_Small delicate fingers found their way to the long tresses of silk that splayed across her breast, covering the face of her beloved. Sasuke moved her brother's face away, hearing a groan of protest in response. She smiled. As much as she loved Itachi's lips where they were a moment before, right now she just wanted them on hers. Sasuke brought his face down and closed her eyes. Soon soft, supple lips connected hers and she moaned at the feel of them. The slow sensual kiss soon turned in to a battle of tongues, with Itachi easily winning it. The kiss continued and finally they both had to withdraw as the need for the air grew. _

_Sasuke looked up in to the dark onyx eyes much like her own. Itachi seemed to be looking down at her too, something smoldering in his usual passive eyes, an emotion Sasuke was unable to comprehend. She rubbed her thumb across Itachi's cheeks and confessed "I love you, Nii-san". Itachi smiled down at her and replied "I loved you". Shocked and confused by his odd response, Sasuke closed her eyes and shook her head "No, I _love_ you, Nii-san" she said opening her eyes again. Itachi grew serious and pulled away from her, repeating the same thing "I loved you". Panic stricken, sasuke reached out to him but all of a sudden found herself standing on the balcony outside her brother's room and the same scene of Itachi and the other girl having sex played infront of her. Sasuke watched with horror the whole thing, and at the end, Itachi raised his head, which was hidden in the crook of that girl's neck, and looked down at his lover and spoke, with a voice as sweet as honey,_

"_I love _you._"_

Sasuke shot up in her bed, gasping and with a single 'no' still in her mouth.

'_Dream?' _

Sasuke looked to her side, still trying to catch her breath, in the mirror and saw her disheveled form. Her eyes were all puffy and red from crying all night and falling asleep like that. She looked paler than usual and her short, already rebellious hair, were sticking out in all direction.

Last night, Sasuke had ended up running to the place where she and Itachi would often train together. It was no surprise that when Sasuke came back to her senses she had found herself standing in the middle of the clearing, this place was after all her personal heaven where she had countless good memories of her childhood, all featuring her nii-san, Itachi. She had stayed there and cried, feeling lonely and completely helpless for the first time in her life. After gathering herself, this took all of her will power and strength, leaving her mentally exhausted. She had to drag herself back home, crushing every single urge to run away. The night had started fading, showing the signs of morning when Sasuke reached her room, dropping herself down on her bed and instantly drifting off to deep slumber. Leading to now. The event from last night had even plagued her dream much to her betrayal when all she wanted to do was forget.

Sasuke felt burning at the back of her eyes but absolutely refused to cry. No, she wouldn't cry. Not over something as hopeless as this. _'hopeless.. is it?'_ a voice in the back of her mind said. shaking herself out of her depressing thoughts, Sasuke pushed the covers aside and stood up from the bed to get ready for the day. It was noon already, and she had yet to meet her parent and greet them. Knowing her mother, she would absolutely fuss over her appearance and ask all sorts of question which Sasuke was not so willing to answer. Besides that, Sasuke didn't really have extra energy to spare today. Sighing, she resigned to the bathroom to take a much needed bath, got changed and went downstairs to the kitchen, putting one of her best smile, all the while bracing herself for the inevitable.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't been wrong. As soon as she had entered the kitchen, Mikoto started squealing, apparently very happy to have her daughter back, but when she noticed Sasuke's red swollen eyes, she started fussing and saying 'oh my God! What happened to my pumpkin?' After much evasion on Sasuke's part, she ended up giving a lame excuse that she just overjouyed to be back and that she couldn't help but get extremely emotional and thus, eventually started crying. Mikoto seemed to have bought it for now since she started cooing her daughter and then patting her for million times over and then telling Sasuke how much she had missed her little blob of pumpkin (haha that doesn't even make sense xD).

After eating her breakfast- well almost lunch, which consisted of blueberry scones and a tomato salad, Sasuke excused herself to visit Hokage's office. Tsunade-sama just asked her to write a brief report on how her training was coming along and about her stay in Lightning village. When she was done with the reports, Sasuke left the office only to bump into her old teammates who were returning back from a mission. They all spent the rest of the day hanging around the village and just catching up on what they have missed. This helped Sasuke feel a little better but that deep gut wrenching pain in her heart refused to go away.

Naruto noticed it too. No matter how hard sasuke tried to act normal, Naruto could tell that something huge was bothering his best friend. But he held himself back from asking her what it was.

Time flew and night approached once again. Sasuke and company were walking back when Naruto decided that he had had it. "What's wrong with you today, teme?" Sasuke turned towards him with a raised brow "What are you talking about, usuratonkachi?"

Naruto glared, he knew his best friend well to tell when she was lying. "Don't mess with me and just tell what's wrong?" Haruka nodded his head in agreement "Yes Sasuke-kun, please tell us."

Sasuke sighed, already getting annoyed, there's no way she was going to tell them the truth. So she decided to play ignorant. "Like I said, I don't know what you guys are talking about." Naruto was officially annoyed now "teme! We are your friends you know! You should atleast trust us!" he almost yelled. Sasuke was about to tell them that it was none of their business when Haruka's voice interrupted "Hey, it's Itachi-san!"

Sasuke froze on the spot and her eyes went wide. She wasn't ready to face her brother yet! the other group had apparently stopped as well to acknowledge them. Sasuke gathering her courage slowly looked up to her brother and immediately regretted it. Beside Itachi stood the same girl from yesterday night holding on to Itachi's arm. They looked like a real couple. 'they _are_ a couple' sasuke thought bitterly. She looked up to her brother who had a passive look on his face, not even ready to acknowledge her. He just simply stood there stood there. Sasuke gulped "N-nii-san" she stuttered, trying to act normal and failing miserably. The girl beside Itachi seemed to perk up at this as she asked "Eh? Nii-san?" then she said "Oh! You must be Itachi-kun's little sister, Sasuke-chan! Right?" she nodded her head nervously. The girl seemed to brighten up as she came over to sasuke and grabbed her hands "Ah! Nice to meet you Sasuke-chan! I'm Ayumi, your nii-san's girlfriend" she introduced herself, blushing by the end. Sasuke winced when she that. Really, she had seen the two of them having sex together. She didn't really need this Ayumi girl to further claim Sasuke's nii-san as her own. Besides, sasuke already hated her. she looked back to Itachi, who had his eyes on his girlfriend. Any part of sasuke's heart that was left intact, now completely shattered at the thought that her nii-san wouldn't even look at her now. Itachi turned around with a simple "let's go Ayumi." Said girl glanced back at her boyfriend before turning back to Sasuke and said "well, I better get going then. I'll see you again Sasuke-chan!" with that she left running after Itachi.

Sasuke, who was about to break down after seeing Itachi leave with that girl, suddenly declared "I'm leaving for home too!" startling Naruto and Haruka. With that sasuke turned on her heels and started running in the direction of her home.

"Well, that was weird." Haruka said, blinking, when sasuke had disappeared. Naruto just nodded his head. He had a better idea now of what could be bothering his raven friend. The problem was now, how to confirm his suspicion and if he was right, then what to do about it.

**tbc**

* * *

**ohhh well looks like our little naruto found out... haha and i'm getting more perverted day by day ^^"  
**

**so rate and review please! **

**until next time! bye-bye!**


	6. Prove It!

**yaaay i'm back! *shouts while hiding behind a corner* I'm sorry for the laaaaaaate update, but you guys must understand i had my exams. and then i got sick X_x and the i had a writer's block :P and it was because i got so few review *cries* (T_T)**

**Anyways, to those who _did_ review, thanks alot! i love you guys! :D**

**on with the chapter now :D and no naruto still doesn't belongs to me *starts crying again***

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Prove It!**

"….uto….naru….Naruto!"

Uzumaki Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to find two wrinkled eyes looking down at him with concern and a little confusion.

"Haa…?" he replied dumbfounded.

Teuchi, the owner of the ramen shop, sighed. "What's wrong? Something seems to be bothering you." He inquired. Naruto blinked. He seemed to be slow today…well slower than usual.

The old man further elaborated to prove his point "you have eaten only one bowl of ramen today, moreover, you have been sitting like that for the last five minutes." He said, pointing towards the bowl which was set infront of the blond. Naruto looked down and noticed that his second bowl of ramen had gone cold by now, confirming that he had been sitting like that for quite a while now. He had his chopsticks with noodles hanging halfway from his mouth. He sighed and finally gave up on eating.

Normally, eating ramen would always cheer him up but strangely, or rather miraculously, he didn't have an appetite today. This caused the old man Teuchi to worry about the usually bubbly and cheerful boy, who was his regular customer and had been coming to eat ramen here for as long as he could remember.

Naruto, being the good hearted person he was, gave the old man a cheerful smile and told him that it was really nothing serious and that whatever it was, he was going to solve it quickly. The older man smiled in return and nodded his head. He had faith in the boy, after all naruto was someone who always came out strong no matter what the situation was. The blond shinobi paid for his meal and walked out of the shop with his hands in pockets.

The reason for his distracted behavior was the recent behavior of his best friend. It was really starting to worry him. Sasuke was a strong person and only very few things could get her.

The raven had been her usual spunky self the day when they met for the very first time after three years. So that excluded out the possibility that her attitude might have changed during that time. That means that something happened after that. There were two possibilities; her father or Itachi. It could have been her meeting with her father, but that had never bothered the youngest Uchiha to the extent of almost breaking down. Another possibility ruled out, and he was left with the last one. _Something_ happened between Sasuke and her brother. Naruto may seem dumb but he was quite observant when it came to those close to him. He had always noticed how his best friend would act around the elder raven. Comparing that to her behavior last night, there was no doubt left in the orange clad ninja's mind that whatever happened with Sasuke, it concerned Itachi. Naruto slowed down, eventually coming to a stop. He frowned. Now that the issue of 'who it concerned' was cleared, he had to figure out the crime committed. He groaned loudly and let out a frustrated scream, pulling his hair. This was Naruto after all and that much thinking was making his head hurts. He decided he'd ask Sasuke directly, so set his feet in the direction of Uchiha district.

* * *

Haruno Haruka, stepped out of his apartment and released a sigh. His parents were again after him, nagging him, mostly his mom, about how he would laze around in his around on his days off. It was his day off, for crying out loud! He had every right to do whatever he wanted on his breaks. But apparently his mother had different views. Haruka let out an irritated sigh.

His thoughts drifted back to his crush; his Sasuke. Or that's what he liked to believe. He imagined those supple pink lips of his crush, calling out his name lovingly. The feel of her soft breast under his hands. He wondered what color her nipples would be? Haruka felt his body heat up a little, his breath coming in short gasps. He could hear Sasuke moaning out his name as he entered her, bringing pleasure to both and thus taking away her virginity. A painful tightness in the front of his pants brought him back to reality. Haruka looked down to see a quite obvious bulge. He quickly looked around, panicking, and saw the nearby people giving him weird looks which clearly stated 'what a pervert'. Getting annoyed of the looks, he shamelessly shouted "so what? I'm a healthy 16 year old boy!"

Haruka flipped them off and started walking. Now, faster than before. '_This is getting too much'_ he thought. Haruka couldn't control his feelings anymore. He had his eyes set on Sasuke ever since he saw her in the academy for the first time. Haruka believed he had waited long enough now and it was time to claim what was his. With renewed resolve, haruka made his way to the Uchiha district too.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the hallway with heavy steps, towards the dojo room. Earlier, Fugaku had summoned her, telling Sasuke to meet him in the dojo room.

'_I wonder where I am going to be sent this time'_ Sasuke chuckled dryly at her thoughts. Sasuke had a feeling of dread deep down in her stomach, that whatever it was, she wasn't going to like the idea of it very much. With an inaudible sigh, Sasuke opened the doors to the dojo room.

Inside, sat Fugaku in his usual spot and infront of him, to the left side of the room, sat someone else. That person had their back to Sasuke, but she didn't need to see that person's face to know who it was. One name echoed in her mind 'Itachi'. She walked ahead and sat down beside Itachi, copying his position. 'what is he doing here?' she thought. Even though Itachi still refused to look at her, Sasuke couldn't help but feel happy. This was the nearest Sasuke had been to her brother in years, and though it wasn't much, it still made the butterflies in her stomach fly. Sasuke noticed that Itachi was sitting tenser than usual, his jaw set tight and his looked hard. He could pass off as being pissed. Sasuke frowned. Was this because of her too?

"Sasuke," her father began, "you spent three years training under Uchiha Shinzu. You coming back her means that your training is complete, and that Shinzu has nothing more to teach you. Am I correct?"

Sasuke nodded her head slowly. "Very well, then I guess it's time to prove that you are indeed worthy of carrying the name Uchiha." Fugaku declared.

Sasuke frowned. Sure, she had no problem proving her strength but how was her father going to decide that? "I understand otousan, but how am I going to that?" Sasuke saw Itachi clench his fists from the corner of her eye when she asked that. "you will have to fight _and_ win against Itachi." Fugaku replied. Sasuke's eyes widened. Fight? Against Itachi? But that would be ridiculous! Fighting was understandable, but winning? Her brother wasn't called a prodigy for nothing. Everyone, including the clansmen feared his strength. There was no chance in living hell that she was going to win against Itachi and her father very well knew that as well, then why?

She could always try though. No! What if she failed? What was her father going to do then? Sasuke was still unsure of what to do but she couldn't refuse either. Backing out just because the opponent was stronger, a lot stronger in this case, would mean ultimate failure. Besides, her Uchiha pride would never allow it. Gulping, Sasuke nodded her head in agreement as slowly as she could.

* * *

To say that Itachi was appalled at his father's order would be an understatement, and the word anger wouldn't even do justice to the emotion he was feeling at the moment, standing here in the training ground facing Sasuke, ready to fight. Itachi couldn't believe Fugaku had told him, no, ordered him to fight _his_ little sister, just to prove her worth! This was outrageous!

Knowing Fugaku, he wouldn't settle for anything less than a death match which meant that he would have to get serious _and_ hurt Sasuke in the process. His stomach churned at the thought. 'Why hadn't I died before I could see this day?' with regret. Itachi glanced at his father who was standing a little distance away from them, his arms folded infront of him and watching them like a hawk.

Sasuke, on the other hand was faring ni better than her brother. Her palms were all sweaty. _'I am going to fight Nii-san for real' _she thought. Sure, they had sparred with each other before when they were younger, but that was when they were only training, it was never this serious!

"Now! Start already!" Fugaku signaled. Well, their father was getting impatient. Isn't he just wonderful?

'Here goes nothing….' Sasuke thought; as he crouched down a bit, her hand going back to her kunai pouch. Itachi followed, mimicking her stance. Sasuke charged forward, throwing three kunais in Itachi's direction. Itachi simply moved to the side, dodging the kunais and throwing three of his own. Sasuke halted in her steps and jumped back only to have Itachi appear behind her all of a sudden. Sasuke's breath hitched; she hadn't expected the elder to appear to appear so close to her. Itachi raised his leg and aimed for Sasuke's legs. His idea was to make her trip while not having to hurt Sasuke much. Itachi's eyes widened a fraction when Sasuke blocked his kick with her own leg and using it as a leverage to jump up doing a cartwheel, and attack. Itachi bent backwards, supporting himself on his hands and the doing a backflip. This caused Sasuke to push herself away from Itachi, lest she loses her balance and falls down.

In the next second, Sasuke formed the seals for Katon; Goukakyu no Jutsu. Itachi wasted no time either and copied Sasuke. Two huge balls of fire burst out and collided with each other with a loud _boom_. The temperature of the surrounding raised a few good Celsius from all the heat emanating from the jutsu. Sasuke, however, had the upper hand. Ever since a kid, Sasuke had a larger chakra reserve than anyone else in her clan, and with time it had only grown. Itachi noticed this too, so he pursed his lips together, stopping the jutsu and immediately moving out of the way. Sasuke's eyes widened when she felt her jutsu go through. She instantly stopped the jutsu and got all of her senses on alert. Smoke was rising and a sizzling sound could be heard as the blades of grass burned out. A few moments moments of silence passed by and the tension grew. It was suddenly sliced by dozens of kunais flying towards Sasuke from all direction. There was no escape. Sasuke gasped. But soon, a devious smirk broke out on her face. She took out two kunais in a flash, one in each hand, and jumped upwards with all her force. Sasuke deflected all the kunais that she couldn't dodge, with the ones in her hands. She landed a few spaces away from her previous position, which was now covered in with kunais.

Sasuke raised her head, smirk still in place. The only difference was that this time, bright red sharingan glowed proudly in her eyes. Sasuke immediately turned towards her right, bringing her hands up, forming a cross, blocking Itachi's kick. This was bad. Sasuke was getting more and more excited now by the second. Itachi jumped back and traces of a smile could be seen on his face. '_she has gotten a lot stronger'_ he thought proudly.

Sasuke was standing on the same level as him in terms of strength. Not only that. Her sharingan was complete with all three tomoes, which meant she could predict all of his movements. 'I guess I'll have to change the direction of my attack' Itachi calculated in his head while taking a quick look of the area. Both siblings were enjoying this, their initial worry now lost. Itachi, himself was feeling exhilarated. He had seen Sasuke's strength and knew, for a fact, that Sasuke wouldn't go down that easily. Moreover, every touch, no matter how brief, was sending jolts of electricity down his body. Sasuke was very much in the same state.

Itachi didn't have to make a move first since Sasuke decided to do it first by charging straight at him. A sense of déjà vu came over Itachi seeing his little sister running towards him. He quickly snapped himself out and refocused. He narrowed his eyes, something was off 'did sasuke's speed just increase?' in the next second, Sasuke vanished. Itachi's eyes widened slightly when Sasuke appeared again in the fraction of a second, above him. Itachi jumped back, missing sasuke's attack by a mere centimeter. 'That was close' Itachi thought; as he landed back on his feet. Sasuke wasted no time in closing the distance between them with a clenched fist ready to aim at itachi's chest. The elder caught her fist in his hand, his own sharingan now activated. He aimed a punch at Sasuke, but she too caught itachi's fist. Now both of them were on eye level and could look at each other properly for the first time in three years.

Itachi noticed how Sasuke had grown even more beautiful than before. Her skin had become more flawless; if that was even possible, and all the traces of baby fats, which proved that she was once, indeed, a kid, were now gone, defining her body even more and curving in all the right places. Sasuke had even grown taller, she would probably reach a little below itachi's shoulder if they were to stand together side by side. All in all, his foolish little sister had become more irresistible, sexy, beautiful and….fucking edible!

"Chidori!"

The sound of thousand chirping birds snapped him out of his thoughts…again. 'Damn! I got distracted again' Itachi moved out of the way, resulting in Sasuke hitting the ground. A large crater now formed where Sasuke stood with dust flying flying around everywhere. The dust had barely settled when another move was initiated, this time by the elder raven.

"Suiton; Suigadon"

A blast of water pierced through the clouds of dust. 'shit' Sasuke cursed under her breath. She still had chidori activated when Itachi attacked with his jutsu; resulting in the water acting as a conductor and the lightning spreading throughout, shocking Sasuke aswell. her body felt a little numb now, slowing down her movements. Itachi used this chance to attack again. He punched Sasuke, and this time it connected, sending Sasuke flying back. Itachi moved again while Sasuke was still trying to recover, she had gotten a lot of movement back. So, when Itachi attacked again, she succeeded in blocking most of the blows. It was all down to taijutsu now, this was the part where Itachi had an advantage. But Sasuke wasn't far behind either. By now, Sasuke was attacking back and had even managed to land a few punches and kicks of her own.

The fight continued like this for a while, with Fugaku observing every single move made.

It ended when Itachi placed a well-aimed kick, causing Sasuke to fall back on the ground. Without wasting a single breath, Itachi moved over to Sasuke, straddling her, with a kunai pressed to her throat.

Let's just say that this wasn't the best decision Itachi had ever made. Because seeing Sasuke beneath him panting and her cheeks flushed did it for him. Before Itachi realized, he was leaning down very slowly, his heart stammering loudly and his eyes fixed on sasuke's lips the whole time….

"As expected of my child"

Well, thank the heavens for Fugaku interrupting when he did.

Itachi's eyes widened and he quickly pulled back. Sasuke was still on the ground, her heart beating so loudly that she was afraid it might just burst out of her chest anytime. And the reason wasn't the battle they just had, but itachi's earlier action. It was the same as that time in the hallway.

Fugaku turned his gaze towards his daughter, looking at her disapprovingly. "I see that you are still as weak as ever" He said, as Sasuke sat up. Sasuke eyes widened at the insult. She couldn't believe that her father still refused to acknowledge her, even after all the hard work Sasuke had been through. Sasuke casted her eyes to the ground and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"With all due respect otousan, I think you are ignoring sasuke's growth on purpose."

Sasuke's head snapped back up as she stared at her brother, shocked. Itachi's expression looked as calm as always but on close inspection one could see hints of irritation in his ebony irises. Why was Itachi standing up for her? Wasn't he supposed to hate her? Even though all these confusing thoughts plagued her mind, Sasuke couldn't help but feel extremely happy inside. This was like the last time when Itachi had stood up against Fugaku before Sasuke was to leave for her training. At that time however, Sasuke had been scared. Though Itachi was their father's favorite but Fugaku wouldn't accept arrogance even from Itachi. Fugaku was the head of the Konoha Police Force, and by simple order, Itachi would have been thrown behind the bars. Sasuke couldn't afford for that to her beloved nii-san so she had told Itachi that it was her_ own_ decision to leave. No matter how happy it had made Sasuke to see Itachi fighting for her, the idea of her precious brother hurt and locked in prison scared the living hell out of her. That is why she had no other choice. And because of that Itachi probably hated her now. _'Well he has a right to…' _Sasuke thought sadly.

Itachi, on the other hand, had had enough of his father's ignorance. How can that man be so blind towards his own daughter's accomplishment? Sasuke, had no doubt become a lot stronger than the last time. She was already far above those her age. And knowing Sasuke, it wasn't because she was an Uchiha but, because she worked harder than anyone else and never gave up. This was a known fact. Ever since Sasuke was little, she had always chased after Itachi. To become as strong as him, and most of all wished to be acknowledged by a man who wouldn't even throw a second glance at her; their father. Fugaku had always been focused on Itachi, his first born, who was also the heir of the Uchiha clan. Itachi was his pride and his prodigy son, and thus he ended up neglecting his youngest child, who, ih his opinion, was just average.

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at his eldest son, daring Itachi to say another word of defiance. Too bad, it wasn't going to work on the Uchiha heir. Itachi simply carried on, making sure to keep eye contact with Fugaku.

"Sasuke is on a level far greater than those her age. Her level of skills are superior to that of a jonin in our clan. Moreover, I didn't see any flaw in her technique and her taijutsu was on the same level as mine. as for the proof of her being an Uchiha, i think her fully awakened Sharingan should be enough. Don't you agree too, Father?"

Itachi had caught Fagaku there. He couldn't lie anymore. so, Fagaku just grunted and replied, "well i guess I can't deny that you _have_ earned your place as a worthy Uchiha. But you are still far below than the uchiha of the head family." This was as much as Fugaku was willing to accept sasuke, for now. With that said, he turned around and started walking back to his house.

Itachi and Sasuke were left behind now, an awkward silence suspended between the two. Neither knew what to do, or say. Sasuke glanced up at Itachi, her cheeks were heating up and her heart refused to come back to its normal pace. Releasing a breathe, Sasuke said, "A...ari..gatou, nii-san"

A pleasurable chill ran down Itachi's spine after hearing that timid and angelic voice directed at him. Oh how much he had missed her voice, missed Sasuke calling him by that endearment, he just realized it now. He felt something grip his heart and squeeze it painfully. Itachi wanted nothing more than to just hold Sasuke and never let go. Sasuke was his life line after all. But Itachi didn't trust himself. No, he couldn't bear if Sasuke started fearing him again... So, with a crushing heart, Itachi just nodded in response and dissapeared.

* * *

Haruka was waiting by the front door of Sasuke's house. Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, had told him that the girl was out, so he decided to wait. Haruka couldn't wait any longer, he _had_ to tell the youngest Uchiha his feelings **_today_**. He had been waiting for a long time now, but all of his tiredness disappeared whe he saw the love of his life (or so he thinks) walking towards him. He was so excited that he didn't notice the slow pace at which Sasuke was walking or the slumped shoulders. Haruka quickly drew a breath and started waving at Sasuke, calling her out.

Sasuke looked up and saw her teammate standing infront of her home and waving. 'What is he doing here?' she wondered, but let out a dejected sigh. she was too tired to think. to think anything at all.

After she had thanked Itachi, he just disappered after a nod. Sasuke had to wonder if her nii-san still hated. 'But he wouldn't stand up for me if he did hate me. Then why?' Question after question kept pooping in her mind. Questions for which she had no answers. Sasuke sighed again, her head was starting to hurt.

"Hey Sasuke-kun" Haruka greeted her cheerfully when Sasuke reached near him.

Sasuke nodded "hey..."

"Where have been all day?" Haruka asked, trying to start a conversation. Sasuke just shrugged and replied "Nowhere particular" She didn't want to tell him.

"Oh..." the boy replied. "umm... Sasuke-kun, I..well, you see, I...uh" Haruka stammered, feeling too flustered now. He closed his eyes, apparently trying to gather his courage. He looked back up again with determined eyes, and moved forward.

Sasuke raised a slender eyebrow. the next second, Sasuke found her arms being grabbed and a pair of lips on her own. Sasuke's eyes widened and she could feel something stir inside her...

She felt...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! hahaha a cliffhanger :P**

**i'm so eviiiilll! xD**

**Anyways, so who can guess what our little Sasuke felt? hmm hmm? anyone? :D**

**well that's it for today, and if u guys don't want to die of curiosity, then you guys better review! they are my source of motivation! they make me soooooooo happy *cries* **

**so Rate and Review pleeeeaaaaaasssseeee! :(**

**till next time :D bye~!**


	7. author's note

**heyyy guys!**

**i'm sorry for no updates! I've been really really reaaaalllyyy busy that i'm not getting any time to update. Although i've been writing the chapters in my journal, I'm just not getting time to type them and then update... I'll try my best to put a new update in a day or two but it's going to be short. so i apologize about that. Don't worry I'm not going to abandon this story :) i promise!**

**Also there's one more thing! if u guys have any plots of your own that you want to be turned in to a story, you can share them with me. But it wouldn't be longer than a one-shot or two-shot. Ofcourse all the credit for the plot will be yours and i'll mention it too! I just want something new to write and all my plots are like long :P so yeahh... anyway, PM me if you want me to write for you :) I'd be really happy! and please bear with me! i apologize once more for no updates :(**

**Thank you!**


	8. Your Touch

**hEY THERE GUYS! Long time! :D**

**Yeah sorry about that.. I was just suuuuppppeeerrr busy with university and all (x_X) But the good news is that I am free now so expect the updates sooner! Yaaay! :D**

**Answer to review: Wallflower: Sasuke is wearing the same clothes which our actual canon Sasuke wears in the movie "Road to ninja" :P**

**Oh and the winner for the previous guess question was... "zxzVillaSadaszxz" Congratulations! xD As a prize you get to spend a day with one of our most loved and the hottest Uchiha brothers :P**

**Hahaha xD Shit I am getting carried away again. :p Anyways! thanks aloooooooooooooot (that's a lot lot :P) to EVERYONE who reviewed! I love you guys very much ( not as much as Itachi and Sasuke though) xD lol**

**WARNING: This chapter contains SEXUAL stuff. Masturbation :P my perverted side took over me while i was writing this chapter so blame it in her, not me :p i am innocent! xD Anyways, I warned you! don't claim otherwise! Xp**

**DISCLAIMER: Fuck no! I still dont own Naruto or any other characters in it. Wish I did :P And my grudge against Masashi Kishimoto is back ten folds after watching "Road to Ninja" Xp The hell?! How could he make Itachi hold Sakura in his arms for WHOLE FUCKING LONG AND DISGUSTING FIVE MINUTES?! THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS! *screams to the world***

**Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggghhhhhhhh...**

**i am going to shut my trap now and make a voodoo doll of kishimoto-san while you guys go ahead and read this chapter :p**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**YOUR TOUCH**

She felt...

DISGUSTED!

Overcoming her shock, Sasuke shoved Haruka back, immediately reaching her lips with the back of her hand and wiped them.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke cursed, feeling completely revulsed and disgusted.

Haruka, who was on the ground right now looked more shocked than Sasuke. He hadn't expected Sasuke to push him like that... Gaining a bit of his composure back, Haruka stood up from the ground and dusted himself. He grinned after that and casually spoke "I guess I came on too strong, huh? My bad."

Sasuke's head snapped back at him. _'Too strong, my ass!_' she thought. She hadn't seen that coming! Sure, Sasuke knew about the so-called 'crush' this teammate of hers had on her but so did half of the guys in the village! Besides, who gave him the right to just come up to her and kiss her like that and then expects to just walk away in one piece?! OH Hell No! Noboby gets to kiss Uchiha Sasuke and live after that! No one. Except if you are Uchiha Itachi. But that,s another story, let's not go there while we still have someone to "take care of".

Sasuke marched up to him and punched Haruka squarely on his face. Bet he didn't see that coming huh?

Haruka went flying back from the force of the punch alone, before landing on the ground with a thud. Again.

That felt good! ...but only for a little while.

With a growl, Sasuke grabbed the boy's collar and pulled him up, with a fist ready to hit him. "What. The. Hell. Was. That. For?" the raven asked with teeth tightly clenched, emphasizing every single word.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-chan, I didn't know how to show you that I love you, so I kissed you. I'm sorry, next time I will ask before kissing you...!" Haruka trailed off at the end of his sentence.

Sasuke's eye twitched. _Next time_? _Sasuke-chan_? This guy was moving way ahead of himself! There won't be a next time because Sasuke was going to punch him in to oblivion and then strangle him with his own tongue. Moreover, NO ONE was allowed to call her Sasuke-chan **or** kiss her. Only her brother was allowed to those things. If, he wanted to do that...

She took a DEEP breath to calm herself lest she killed this guy right here. "Look, _Haruka,_ there **isn't** going to be a next time. Not unless you want your parents to be attending your funeral," Sasuke said as slowly as she could, her voice strained due to all the control she was putting, "also," she continued, "there is no fucking way that a loser like you have even a tiny bit of a chance of being with me." After she was done speaking and glaring, to make sure that her words had sunk in, she pushed Haruka, sending him to the ground for the third time that day.

Haruka was utterly shocked. he had been rejected, and brutually on top of that. His thick head couldn't start comprehending the reason for why would his childhood crush _reject_ him. To him, Sasuke should have also been in love with him. Haruka had thought that the raven was just shy and she needed him to make the first move and after that they would be all lovey-dovey, ready to spend the rest of their lives together! Then why?! This is not how he had expected his confession to go... He slumped back again as he watched Sasuke's figure disappear as the door closed.

Inside, Sasuke rushed straight to the bathroom, without even greeting her mother, who was currently in the kitchen making dinner. Sasuke just wanted to get rid of this horrible taste right away.

Once inside the washroom, Sasuke opened the tap and put a handful of water in her mouth, gurgled it and then spit. She repeated it a few times but then soon moved to pick up her toothbrush and emptied half of the tube of toothpaste. She brushed her teeth with vigor, hoping that the minty taste of the paste would overpower the disgusting and vile taste of that kiss. After brushing for five minutes, she finally gave up. Spitting the foam out, she rinsed her mouth again and put the brush away. leaning on the sink, Sasuke tried taking deep breath to calm her frazzled nerve but after a few minutes gave up and letting out a frustrated growl, she made her way to her room.

Reaching her room, she closed the door behind her and walked towards her and slumped down, her back to the side of her bed. Sasuke sighed and closed her eyes, her head resting back on the bedside. Another sigh escaped her lips after a few and she opened her eyes. Now that her nerves calmed down, she felt a whole other range of emotions. She felt voilated, disgusted, guilty,sad but the feeling which was almost killing her inside was desperation and longing for her beloved's touch. That's right, she wanted so badly for Itachi to just kiss and erase these feelings, to hold her tightly in his strong and protective embrace. A sob racked through her being when she realized that what she was wishing was impossible. Her aniki was with another woman, not her. She screwed her eyes shit as tears threatened to spill from them. The scene from that hallway from three years ago played inside her mind again. That memory seemed so far away now.

She traced her lips with her fingers trying to remember the touch of Itachi's lips on hers. A pink tongue darted out to lick those plump lips of hers, her eyes still closed, the face of her beloved behind those closed eyes.

"Itachi-nii..."

A name spoken, as her other hand came up to rest on her right breast, fondling and squeezing it. Sasuke pretended it wasn't her, but her aniki touching her in ways that he shouldn't. and never will... But Sasuke didn't want to think about that part. She just wanted Itachi's touch and she was going to pretend it was him. The hand that was fondling her breast went below and beneath the shirt, pulling it up as her hand travelled back to its previous place, her other hand never leaving her lips as a tongue now licked it. She tweaked her nipple, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger and then pulling at it. She gasped at the sensation and moaned, arching her back. The hand which was previously tracing her lips, made its way south, reaching under her pants. An electric shock going up her spine, combined with a warm tingly feeling in her stomach, made her moan louder than before as her hand started rubbing her clit. She continued rubbing it for a few while the hand which was playing with her pink rosy nipples, moved to the other neglected breast, to give it the same treatment. Muffled moans continued to bounce of the walls while her hand moved further down and a finger entered her hole, and then seconds later, a second finger. Small fingers continued moving in and out of her, while her thumb assaulted her clit again. Her eyes shot open and the hand that was on her breast, was immediately used to cover her mouth before she could get more vocal. Her hand continued its ministrations and Sasuke could feel liquid fire pooling in her stomach. Her eyes shut tightly again, Itachi's face still behind them. After few minutes of the pleasurable assault, she came with only person's name on lips

"Ita-chiiii..."

She slumped back, eyes still closed, panting hard, when after a few seconds, her hand that was still oh her lips, was pushed back, only to be covered by something else...

Something else that was soft, firm amd warm...

* * *

**TBC**

**OK! so that was it! Yeah... this time my evil side took over :P i am still innocent! *totally convinces you guys with puppy eyes***

**xD lol**

**So my voodoo doll is complete! I am going now to curse it in a pickle jar! So see you later! ;DDDD**

***runs off laughing like a maniac* :P**


	9. Wish You Did

**Hey guys! Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for! :P kinda... Anyways, this was supposed to be the last chapter, but my evil mind took over and i decided to add a lil twist.. just for fun xD lol. The chapter after this one would be the last, unless my evil mind comes up with something else ( *-*)**

**THANK YOU ALL who reviewed and favorited/followed! :D I can;t believe I have got 21 follows! You guys made me happy! ; u ;**

**I am working on other stories too, because my mind just keeps spewing new ideas, even though I don't even have that much time . **

**But I'll do my best to keep the updates coming :D so look forward to them! :D And stick with me :P**

**Disclaimer: Same as previous, and all before that :P**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Wish You Did...**

Sasuke's eyes shot open upon registering the pressure and the familiar taste on her lips. And surely, infront of her was the last person she wanted to see right now; Haruka.

Her eyes widened to the size of entree plates and for a second, her mind did go blank. All kinds of question rushed through her mind. What was he doing here? How long had he been here? And was he really kissing her AGAIN?! The last question kicked her mind to gear and in the next thing Sasuke's mind told her was to punch this hell of a freaky creature as hard as could.

However, Haruka was expecting it this time so he caught her fist in his hand.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Didn't I make it clear to you the first time? Are you rea-" Sasuke hissed but stopped short when she noticed the boy;s reaction.

Instead of being scared, or atleast feeling a little guilty, he was chuckling sadistically. A feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach. He couldn't have...

"I see now why you rejected me."

Yep, he knew!

Sasuke was freaking out on the inside, but she dare not show it on her face. Because, first; it was what she had always been taught as an Uchiha, second; she didn't know yet how much Haruka had heard, for all she knew he might be bluffing and panicking would only give him the upper hand in this situation. She had to tread carefully. Dammit! Her and her wild overrunning emotions...!

So Sasuke did what she would usually do; raise an eyebrow.

This action apparently seemed to amuse the intrusive bastard, since his chuckle turned into a light laugh. And indeed he was amused! Beside the blinding jealousy that was still threatening to tear out of him.

Haruka had decided that he wouldn't give up so easily, especially without a proper reason, so he had decided to approach her once again. He was greeted by Mikoto, who had then made some small talk with him; asking him about his training and his mother, and then told him where he could find Sasuke. Mikoto had heard her daughter come in, though she was confused as to why Sasuke was in such a rush. Haruka had thanked her and made his way to where Mikoto had told him Sasuke's room was.

When he reached there, he heard ragged breaths and what he believed were muffled moan. Oh God! were they the most erotic sounds he had ever heard! He had stood outside wanting to hear more of those delicious moans but then at the very end, he heard Sasuke whisper a name. His eyes widened due to the shock! It was barely audible but he had heard it thanks to his ninja skills. There was no mistake. The name Sasuke breathed was that of her older brother; Uchiha Itachi!

Dark shades of red and green appeared before his eyes when he had overcome his initial shock. He silently opened the door, even though he was absolutely fuming, but as soon as his eyes landed on the porcelain figure on the floor, basking in after glow, only one thought planted itself deeply in the front of his minf; _make her mine! _And at that very exact moment an idea formulated inside his head. Yes, there was a way to make Sasuke completely his.

"Oh so are you really going to deny your true _incestous_ feelings, _Sasuke-chan_?" Haruka snidely remarked.

Sasuke completely paled at that. No, this couldn't be happening. No no no no NO! She could already tell how this was going to end, after all, Haruka was her teammate and she knew very well of his canny nature.

"Get lost, fucker!" she growled. Haruka chuckled in response and Sasuke shivered in disgust. He leaned closer to her and whispered, "Oh I am not going to leave empty handed from this room." He chuckled again, licking the shell of her ear. Yes, Sasuke's skin was truly heavenly! "Either I leave with you completely submitted to me or with a really dark and unforgiveable secret to reveal." He pulled away, a sickengly sweet smile on his face, "The choice is yours."

"You wouldn't dare!" Sasuke hissed, her eyes narrowed. Haruka smirked and shrugged his shoulder, and replied "Try me" and that smile was back on his face.

He got up on his feet, smile still plastered on his face. "You know what, Sasuke-chan?" Sasuke's eye twitched at the nickname "I really do love you! So in orded to prove that to you, I am going to you a day to... well, leave behind these useless feelings. Although by tomorrow morning, I will be waiting for you at the brigde." He shrugged his shoulders again as if it didn't matter that Sasuke would be going through hell, actually in reality, he really didn't care. Jerk!

At this moment, Sasuke was just one step away from sending this guy with inflated ego to the depths of hell. Sasuke could care less what the villagers or the clan thought about her! The only thing that scared her to her very core was Itachi being disgusted by her and hating her even more than he already did! Even imagining that made her want to curl up in the darkest corner and just disappear.

Sasuke's shoulder slumped and she turned her face away from this rotten man. There was no way she was going to let him see her cry. She needed to atleast save that little bit of her pride.

"Just leave already" She said, her voice choking out.

With one last smirk, he left the room and the Uchiha compound with a confident smile on his lips all the way to his own home.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi was trying to comprehend the scene before him. Unfortunately for him, his brain was working slow today. But there was one thing he was certain of; today was a day of surprises.

It was well past midnight when he had finally decided to return home, expecting everyone to be asleep, especially a certain young haired raven. But it seemed that fates were agaist him, or with him, he wasn't sure, since he found the said raven not only awake but sitting in front of his bedroom door. He was tempted to just turn around and run way, making it look completely natural, but one look at his precious little bundle; and his over-protective side took over. Sasuke's eyes were completely red and swollen. She looked...broken.

Itachi moved down to her side and put a hand around her shoulder, bringing her in to a hug, while his other hand rose to make soothing circles on her. His thoughts were all over the place. What happened to her? How long has she been waiting here? Why was she crying? Was it because of him? Did he hurt her again?

Sasuke, on the other hand, went still for a second from shock, but then soon eased when Itachi started comforting her, first drawing cicles on her back, then combing her hair. Sasuke realised with a renewed pain that it had been really long since Itachi had hold her like this. She really had missed this feeling of security that only came by being in her older brother's arms. She sobbed even louder but Itachi just tightened his hold.

They both sat there for a while, relishing in each other's presence after an excruciatingly long period of time. Both scared to break this treasured moment, but they knew, sadly, that like all good things, this moment will come to an end too...

Itachi nuzzled his face in Sasuke's hair, inhaling the sweet and unique scent which only belonged to his baby sister. Sasuke buried her face in Itachi's chest, completely surrounded by warmth and safety.

Same thought ran through the siblings' heads

_'Wish you loved me the same way that I love you... Wish you did...'_

Sasuke pushed herself away from the warmth of Itachi's chest, and for a second, just a blissful second, she felt Itachi tighten his hold even more, as if scared to let her go. She looked up and saw unspoken pain and words just ready to come flowing out there on her brother's beautiful face. Her own pain filled eyes reflected back in Itachi's similar ones.

Sasuke dared herself to move forward. This was all or nothing now...

Just a few centimeters away from her target, she whispered "I really wish you do..." and closed the final distance between them.

Tears started flowing freely from her eyes as Itachi encircled his arms around her again and kissed her back...

Yes, it was time to stop hiding behind a pretence...

It was time to finally admit...!

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! :D**

**Yay finally :P it was about damn time *rolls eyes***

**Anyways! Review please :3 They keep me motivated and also help me update faster ;)**

**Until next time!**


End file.
